The present invention generally relates to broadband communications and more specifically to a system for receiving and transmitting optical and electromagnetic signals.
With the advent of the internetwork of networks generally referred to as the Internet, more and more users desire broadband access from their homes or offices. With the increasing popularity of the Internet, numerous applications have been developed and an amazing amount of content has been produced for the Internet. As the complexity of the content and applications accessed on the Internet increases, users increasingly desire high speed access to the Internet, such as broadband access. While some solutions, such as Digital Subscriber Lines (DSL) and cable modems, have enabled users to experience broadband service, DSL service and cable modem service do not reach every possible user who desires broadband access. A reason for this is that wireline networks are not able to offer DSL or cable modem services or it is too cost prohibitive to wire a house for the services.
Another way of providing broadband service is through a wireless link. Radio frequency (RF) and microwave frequencies allow a broadband service provider to transmit signals to a user at high data rates such as OC-3. Additionally, infrared (IF) signals allow the broadband service provider to transmit data at speeds up to 10 gigabits. However, IF and RF systems are typically separate and one or the other system is used because it is costly to set up both IR and RF systems. Thus, carriers are reluctant to offer broadband service with both RF and IF systems because of the prohibitive costs.
Wireless broadband access is not without its problems. For example, IF signals are attenuated by fog and RF signals do not transmit well through heavy rains. Thus, wireless communications may be interrupted by the unpredictability of the weather. However, some broadband users receiving wireless broadband service require uninterrupted service and must receive access regardless of the weather. However, even though users require uninterrupted service, providers may be reluctant to offer a user an RF and IF system to ensure that services are uninterrupted because of the prohibitive cost of installing both IF and RF systems.
Embodiments of the present invention use a combination of common properties of electromagnetic wave propagation from low RF frequencies to high optical frequencies in addition to using some of their particularities to differentiate between signals. Thus, a system to transmit and receive signal at two different frequency ranges is provided.
In one embodiment, a first reflecting device is provided that reflects electromagnetic and optical signals to a common focus point. An electromagnetic receiver is positioned at the focus point to receive the reflected electromagnetic signals. The electromagnetic receiver also includes a second reflecting device, which is used for reflecting optical signals. The reflected optical signals are then received by an optical receiver.
In one embodiment, a system for receiving electromagnetic and optical signals is provided The system comprises: a first reflecting device for reflecting the electromagnetic and optical signals; an electromagnetic receiver for receiving the reflected electromagnetic waves, wherein the electromagnetic receiver comprises a second reflecting device for reflecting the optical signals; and an optical receiver for receiving the optical signals reflected from the electromagnetic receiver.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the invention herein may be realized by reference of the remaining portions in the specifications and the attached drawings.